This invention relates to thin structural foamed plastic elements covered with a wood veneer which does not materially alter the durability or resilient properties of the foamed structural elements while providing them with a permanent decorative coating. More particularly, this invention relates to rigid flexible foamed plastic structural elements covered with a thin wood veneer wherein the wood, although securely bonded to the foamed plastic substrate, does not materially affect the structural properties of the element.
It is well known in the art to apply thin veneers of wood, plastic, metal, foil, canvas, paper, etc. to structural substrates for decorative purposes. Normally the substrate is relatively thick and is made of various types of fibrous cellulosic materials. For example, plywood, particle board, solid wood and the like have been used. It is also known to use veneers over rigid non-cellulosic building materials such as sheet rock, metal, thick foamed plastics and the like. Most foamed plastics are friable and have limited utility except when utilized with other structural materials of sufficient strength and rigidity that the physical properties of such other materials provide the structural strength. For example, modular building panels consisting of a foam sandwich having a plywood (or other) exterior and a sheet rock, wood paneling (or other) interior are known wherein the foam imparts insulating properties but does not contribute to the structural strength.
It would be desirable to have durable, resilient structural elements which have the appearance of wood but do not have the inherent drawback associated with thin solid wood elements.
In such fields of use as decorative venetian type blinds, either horizontally or verticallY hung, there is a limitation to the materials which may be utilized. Such materials are generally metal or solid, homogeneous plastic slats or panels. In vertically arranged blinds some heavy woven fabrics such as canvas or burlaps have also been used. Wood slats have also been used but become dry and brittle and break or split easily because of their structural weakness. In addition, wood slats often warp and do not retain their desired shape.
Because the grains in wood patterns are appealing to the eye and are associated with quality materials, structural elements of plastic or metal are sometimes printed, painted, embossed or otherwise coated with a patterned material to simulate wood. However, it is quite apparent to the trained eye that these are only imitations of the real material. Other decorative structural element materials also have the same drawbacks.
Thin plastic or metal structural elements have also been used for room dividers, office accessories, desk panels, picture and door frames, furniture decorations and the like. These are subject to physical distortion by bending, denting, warping and the like. Homogeneous plastic elements are also sometimes distorted by elevated temperatures. Metal elements are easily dented, bent or otherwise disfigured.
There are also other situations where it would be desirable to have a thin structural element which would be durable, have sufficient pliancy and resiliency that it would conform to various shapes and have the ornate appearance of a quality wood product.